TGIF Gundam Style
by DeathsJestyr
Summary: Uh oh someone had a party! Implied 1x2, 3x4, Drunken 5 2, 2 3. Give em a break they were trashed!


Last Friday Night (Gundam Version)

By : DeathsJestyr

Hello there my Freaky Babies. DJ here to bring you the big hits:3 j/k I was up listening to music last night and I had the silliest idea!  
>What if Duo, Quatre, and Wufei had a party ' Last friday night'...Wouldn't that be something you'd like to see? I know i would :3 So I decided,<br>rather than Try to find someone to write it I do it my dang self! So..enjoy Pairings: Implied 1x2, 3x4...other wise they wouldn't be threatening death. 5+2, 2+4 Kissy kissy ...and vaguely implied other were drunk! give em a break!

Duo: DJ...long time no see..not since you were BTH. r_r why didn't you just stay gone.  
>DJ: What kinda fun would you have if I wasn't here? I am your Jestyr afterall. I'm here to make you laugh Quat: Well you aren't my Jestyr..so why am I here? I don't think Trowa would want me participating in this Wu: Kisama! Onna you better let me the hell out of here! I refuse to participate in this debauchery!<br>DJ: Wufei..you have never been one of my favorites..so you best watch yourself. Quat: ...You know Trowa and Heero won't likely forgive or forget what you plan to do DJ: Quatre...you are cute..It's so adorable how you think I care. :3 Duo: Right..Shall we just get this show on the road? Wufei is contemplating all the kinds of violence he wants to inflict. DJ: Right-o Quat: What happaned to the muses...Didn't you use to have like 3 muses?  
>DJ: Oh..You mean before? I did..I killed them..Well not the cat but he isn't my cat anymore. Quat: o_o Y-you killed your muses? Why?<br>DJ: I didn't need them? My own insanity is my Muse. That and music. Duo: Wufei is getting his sword...  
>DJ : okok! He's gonna need it anyway..<p>

[ The music starts to play, retro and well loved. There is a flash of words reading ' Last Friday Night'. The camera pans over a house, far out in the wilderness. Despite that, it looks completely trashed. As the music continues to play, words once again flash onto the screen. ' Starring: Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei'. The outside of the house is a mess, the inside is worse. The camera pans up the stairs and a door slowly opens. The camera jumps to the inside of the room, clothes, glitter, toys everywhere. Furniture is tossed and there is a mess on the bed covering some bodies. One body starts to move. Duo sits up from the bed, bangs sticking up in odd angles. His eyes are red and he looks kind of sallow.]

Duo: Theres a stranger in my bed. Theres a pounding in my head. Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool.

[ He looks around, horrified, as he sings. From the pile of clothes comes some movement and a golden head is revealed. Also poking out of the pile is one lightly tanned leg. Next to where Duo had been laying there was a laptop, closed and oddly pristine.]

Duo: I smell like a mini-bar. DJ's passed out in the Yard. Barbie's on the Barbeque. There's a hickie or a bruise.

[Duo gets a wiff of himself as he sings and sways a bit. He stumbles up to look out the window and sees a familliar wild head of brown curly hair. It seems his humorous partner in crime is passed out face down in the unkempt grass of his temporary safe house ( get it? DJ). Next to the prone figure there was an underused barbeque reeking of melted plastic. Duo starts to rub his neck only to jerk his hand away as he felt an ache.  
>He then stumbled back to the bed and opens the laptop. When he does he slowly starts to get a horrified look on his face. ]<p>

Duo: Pictures of last night ended up online. I'm screwed. Oh Well. It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn!

[ He looks through the pictures in a blur. Though some stand out. There is a picture of Quatre with his arm arond two random people with a lampshade on his head. There is a picture of Duo dancing on top of a table with people surrounding him. there is a picture of Wufei hacking up fruit behind the bar. And a picture of Wufei and Duo in a liplock. Wufei has Duo pressed up against the staircase in the main room of the safehouse,  
>but he doesn't seem upset. At that moment Duo gets an email. It's from Heero and all it says is, ' Duo, Omae o Korosu. :\ '. Duo pales, and then shrugs, figuring there is nothing he can do about it now. As he rubs his head, trying to remember what happened, Quatre and Wufei wake and sit up in the bed. At that moment Duo has a flash back to the party]<p>

Duo, Quatre, Wufei: Last friday night! Yeah we danced on tabletops. And we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday Night! Yeah we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard.

[ There is a mass of people inside the safe house. Duo and Quatre are dancing on one end of the bar, making fools of themselves while people are cheering. On the other end Wufei is happily hacking up fruit and mixing drinks, waving around a pair of machete to the beat of the music.  
>The camera flashes to Quatre and Duo drinking shot after shot while party goers gather around them and scream. It flashes again to Quatre Throwing money into the crowd. The camera flashes again to Quatre and Duo dirty dancing together on top of the bar while they look at the camera with seductive expressions, dampened by the fact they are obviously pretty trashed. The camera flashes again to Wufei pushing Duo against the Stairs and the camera slows as Wufei's lips close in on a grinning Duo's. ]<p>

Duo, Quatre, Wufei: Last Friday night! We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a memage a trois! Last friday night! Yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop-op whoa-oh-oah!

[ Theres a lake outside of the safe house, surrounded by high bushes. It seems quiet for a moment until you see Wufei, Quatre, and Duo and several other people running by. They are obviously naked but hidden from the waists down by the bushes. As the other party goers run by the three pilots stop and start to dance like drunken idiots. Duo seems to trip and then there is a spash as he rolls into the water. The camera flashes back to the house where Duo is sitting on the bar while slightly off to the side Quatre is dancing on an old table, handcuffs dangling from one wrist. ]

[ Duo leans forward, arms braced on his thighs and grins at the camera before looking in Quatre's direction]  
>Duo: This Friday night!<br>[ Quatre looks toward the camera and smiles sweetly]  
>Quatre: Do it all again [Duo looks into the camera again, still grinning, before his eyes turn lazily toward the bar where Wufei is violently hacking at fruit.]<br>Duo: This Friday night!  
>[Wufei starts to dance, waving the machete around with glee. There is a small smile on his face as he looks at the camera]<br>Wufei: Do it all again!

[ Quatre is rubbing his head, face looking pained and distressed. Wufei looks down at his white shirt, stained with various kinds of fruit juice and his face starts to turn red with anger. All three stumble out of the bed and start to make thier way down stairs. As they are walking they notice the small glass chandelier that was up in the enterance is shattered on the floor. Quatre pales as well as Duo, but Wufei seems stone faced. They get to the bottom of the stairs. There aren't any people but there is a mess of cups, broken glass, trash, and various water play toys. There is another prisine computer sitting on the enterance table open and online. Duo sits in the chair by the table, flanked by the other two. Next to the computer there are several parking tickets, a notice that someone's car was towed away. and a picture of Duo with the word WANTED on it. Quatre looks slightly green and starts to wander away looking for something to settle his stomach, Wufei just seems to get more upset..then suddenly he garners a tiny smile on his face. ]

Duo: Trying to connect the dots, don't know what to tell my boss. Think the city towed my car, chandelier is on the floor! Ripped my favorite mini dress! Warrents out for my arrest Quatre: Think I need a ginger ale...that was such an epic fail.

[ Duo begins to look through the pictures on this computer. As he does he begins to pale and turn green. An email beeps and he opens it.  
>It's Trowa. ' what did you do to Quatre! You are DEAD! :\'. There is a picture of Duo presses Quatre up against the Decorative brick wall outside of the safe house. He is tugging on the blonde's bottom lip with his teeth and looking at the camera. There are picture of the three pilots dancing onto of the wall. And a picture of Jestyr Djing off to the side. There is another picture of the tanned skinned girl setting fire to barbies on the Barbeque...guess that explains the smell. Duo cycles through pictures while Wufei seems to be distracted by a thought]<p>

Duo: Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed! Oh well..

Wufei: It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled

Duo, Quatre: Damn!

[ Back to the party. Outside the house on the left side there are upper and lower decks over flowing with people. Out on the grass Duo is dancing with anyone who gets close, which is everyone. Quatre is surrounded by men and women where he sits on the lower deck. He looks around with a cool confidence as they crowd around his feet and pretty much worship him. Wufei Is making a show of himself and creating a conga line. As Duo continues to dance with both men and women Quatre wanders off the deck, leaving his followers behind.  
>he comes up to Duo and they start to dance together all the while DJ is cranking out the tunes with one headphone pressed against her left ear. ]<p>

Duo,Quatre, Wufei: Last Friday Night! Yeah we danced on table tops! And we took too many shots! Think we kissed but I forgot!  
>Last Friday night! 'Yeah we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevards!<p>

[ The camera flashes back to the lake and the bushes where the 3 boys are alone, naked, and dancing obscenely. Duo is humping the air and acting like he is slapping the invisible person's ass. Quatre is making vigorous humping motions to the front, facing the camera, and Wufei is rotating his arm above his head while he dances facing the right, seeming to be having a naked rodeo. From there the camera flashes back outside the safe house where the boys are surrounded by thier party and being cheered on as they dance. In the background Dj seems to be pulling out an instrument.]

Duo, Quatre, Wufei: Last Friday Night! We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark! Then had a menage a trios! Yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop-op oh wha oh!

[The camera flashes to Duo, sitting on the top of the decorative stone wall. He's leaning over the crowd and grinning flirtatiously. Below him, Quatre is leaning against the wall and smiling almost virignally, if not for the fact his pink shirt is half unbuttoned. Wufei is off to the side,  
>also leaning against the wall with his sword at his side. ]<p>

[ Duo looks into the camera and grins seductively]  
>Duo: This Friday Night!<br>[ Quatre smiled wider as the cameras slide to him and he tilts his head to the side slightly]  
>Quatre: Do it all again! [ In the background you can hear Duo. Duo: Do it all again.]<br>[Duo leans back on the wall, his legs sticking up in a suggestive manner. His glinting eyes slide to Wufei as he sings]  
>Duo: This Friday Night!<br>[ Wufei looks up at Duo and smirks roguishly. His fingers slide over his sword and as he looks at the camera you can hear girls screaming]  
>Wufei: Do it all again [ Again you hear Duo. Duo: Do it all again.]<br>Duo, Quatre, Wufei: This Friday Night!

[ The camera flashes to a slow mo of Duo. His braid is unraveling behind him and he is looking euphorically into the camera. Tiny beads of sweat are flung from his body and glitter like gems. His eyes, violet or blue, are so hypnotic in that moment. In the background you can hear people chanting TGIF. Then it's Quatre. His back is arching slowly and his head is flung back. His golden locks hide those pretty blue eyes but the way his mouth is open so seductively it's hard to not be distracted. Beads of sweat are flung off his body as well and glitter in the lights. The chanting is still heard. Last is Wufei. Wufei looks completely serious, head held high and proud. he is standing with complete confidence in himself, defiant of what the other two boys have done. A single bead of sweat slides down his neck and glints like a gem. The chanting is still heard]  
>TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF<p>

[ Suddenly DJ busts in playing the sax! She beats out amazing sax work while the boys and thier ' friends' dance and scream wildly. At one point Duo slings his arm around the wild haired girl as she hits some extremely high notes and he grins at the crowd. They're getting seriously out of hand, breaking things leaving trash in thier wake, but the boys are way too sloshed to care at this point. They are dancing around like fools, with one another and any other person than gets close]

Duo, Quatre, Wufei: Last Friday Night! Yeah we danced on table tops! And we took too many shots! Think we kissed but I forgot!  
>Last Friday night! 'Yeah we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevards!<p>

[ The camera flashes back inside the house. Now the boys are back on the bar and doing the dance from the Breakfast club. Someone tried swinging from the small glass chandelier and it falls to the ground. The boys start to point and laugh hysterically. ]

Duo, Quatre, Wufei: Last Friday Night! We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark! Then had a menage a trios! Yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop-op oh wha oh!

[ The camera comes back to the present where all three boys are staring at the computer screne with totally horrified looks. Around them the house looks completely trashed and outside there are still some people stumbling around. DJ is still out like a light. The three look at one another and offer tired, hungover, but content smiles]

Duo, Quatre, Wufei: This Friday night!

[ The three look at the camera. Quatre leans his head into Duo's, both looking sallow but mildly happy. Wufei leans slightly toward the two with a tiny smile on his face. ]

Duo, Quatre, Wufei: Do it all again!

[ camera slowly pans away as it fades to black.]

-  
>DJ: yay! Now wasn't that fun?<br>Duo: -sobs- I'm gonna die! Trowa is gonna skin me alive!  
>Wufei: WTF You're gonna die? Heero is gonna blow my ass up!<br>Quatre: So...hung...over...- falls over-  
>DJ: Jesus Quatre..can't you handle a few drinks?<br>Trowa, Heero: DJ...  
>DJ: ...well hell. - pulls out her laptop and starts typing-<br>- Trowa and Heero pick up Quatre and Duo respectively and mechanically walks out yelling obscene things at her-  
>DJ: haha...Well that was fun! I wonder what I'll think up next!<br>Wufei: just leave me out of it.  
>DJ: Why? -<br>Review I guess. and if you have any fun songfic suggestions leave em! I'll listen to the song and see what I come up with! ~_^ I May even have you join us for the viewing!  
>Smoochies! DeathsJestyr.<br>A/N: I wanna thanks my wonderful sister and beta IceRenoka. I dedicate this to her and my bestie Cassie. For whom I have much lovings.3 


End file.
